Elder Kettle had Enough
by QueenStorie
Summary: Elder Kettle is not happy. He had enough of what Inkwell has down. They were the ones that made this happen so now its up to him to set things right. Warning Spanking and Diapering.


Hey Guys I wrote this story based off an Idea that popped into my head. I hope you like it

* * *

Elder Kettle glared at the casino door as he marched up to them with a bag by his side. The boys had gone to King Dice house with a note telling him of the events that were about to unfold. He had enough of what inkwell was doing to its people. He knew that the casino was a result of all the abuse and suffering they put a small child through. But he was going to set it right. After talking to the mayor and the council it was decided that everyone's minds but King Dice, Mugman, Cuphead and them and himself would forget that the Devil ever existed, and the King Dice would run the casino as a fair business. By the time night would fall the Devil will no longer be remembered.

Elder Kettle opened the door to the devils office blow dart ready to fire and saw the Devil on his thrown. He opened it wider to show himself to him.

"Hello Devil." Elder Kettle said and blew out the dart hitting the Devil in the neck.

"Ow what the- what is this?" He asked pulling out the dart and rubbing where it hit before standing up.

Elder Kettle smiled as the Devil tried to look menacing but his steps began to wobble and fell to his knees and panted as the dart did its job. Elder Kettle stood in front of him and just watched as he shank down to toddler size.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME." Devil yelled surprised by how high and young his voice sounded.

"I did what the Island council has decided to do young one. As of now the Devil that everyone once new never existed instead a young Devil has been given to me to raise. King Dice has been given the casino as he, my boys and myself will be the only ones to remember who you once were." Elder Kettle said picking the tiny Devil off the floor and moving to the thrown.

"What no you can't do this. I'm the Devil King of Hell you stupid old cracked tea pot. Change me back and I'll spare your life." Devil threatened trying to squirm out of his hold.

But he didn't listen and sat the bag on the set and sat down on the thrown before laying Devil over his lap face down.

"Well it seems you need and attitude adjustment before we move on. You have one chance either apologize or suffer the consciences." Elder Kettle said with a warning tone.

"Not a chance old man." Devil barked

"Very well you made your choice."

He laid his tail on his back and held it with his hand before placing a solid smack to his furred backside.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

"OW NO OW STOP OUCH YOU CAN'T OW DO THIS OW OW OUCH OWWIE." Devil cried out and tried to squirm away.

But Elder Kettles grip was strong as his hand laid more and more smacks onto his bottom.

"I very much can and will. You will find that either you listen to me and follow the rules or your back side with be red every day young man." He said not slowing down the swats.

Devil cried out and couldn't stop his bright pink tears from falling down his face. With every smack of Elder Kettles hand more and more tears fell from his eyes. He never felt this kind of pain before and he should know after being tortured for so long as a child. Elder Kettle soon stopped but didn't let him up just yet.

"Now little Devil are we going to have to continue or are you going to apologize for your behavior." Elder Kettle asked him.

"sniff, you jerk faced pot. Sniff I'll make you pay for this." Devil sniffled.

"Sigh I see very well. You are only making this harder on yourself."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a hair brush and began again.

CRACK  
CRACK  
WHACK  
CRACK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Devil cried out

He fought harder but was slowly losing the fight. He tried to reach to cover his bottom but Elder Kettle caught in and placed it with his tail without a word.

CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK

"Are you ready to apologize?"Elder Kettle asked seeing that Devil was reaching his breaking point going a little faster.

"OW OW OW I'M SORRY OW OW PLEASE NO MORE OUCH OH OW I'M SORRY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Devil went still and bawled his eyes out over Elder Kettles lap just crying his heart out.

"Good boy." He said and stopped the spanking.

Devil expected him to toss him to the ground and tell him to stop acting like a whimp. But Elder Kettle gently sat him up and hugged him close to his chest. His big hands ran through his dark fur in gentle creases on his back.

"Shhhh that's it let it all out. Let everything out now. There's a good boy." Elder Kettle said into his ears.

Devil didn't care that he just got turned into a little kid or that he was spanked. He buried his face into Elder Kettles chest and cried. Letting years of hurt and pain out in one long cry. Elder Kettle stood up and faced the thrown. He leaned over and laid Devil down on the warm set. Devil reached his arms out to him just wanting to be held as pink tears just streamed down his face from his closed eyes.

"Shhh Its ok little one I'm here. I just need to get you ready to go. It ok now." He said softly and laid a hand on Devils chest rubbing in soothing circles.

It seemed to do little as he just kept crying. Elder Kettle reached into the bag again and pulled out a diaper and baby powder. With practice ease he powdered and Diapered him easily that Devil didn't even notice. He then pulled a few other things out and began to clip the Devils toe nails so they were short and smooth. He put on white socks on his feet and a Yellow t-shirt with blue overalls with a drop set then a brown pair of shoes. He picked the crying Devil off the thrown and sat down again and pulled out a bottle of fresh water and put it in his mouth. Making him open his eyes in surprise he looked up at Elder Kettle who squeezed the bottle a little forcing him to start drinking the water.

"There we go. We learned our lesson, had a good long cry and now a nice cool bottle of water with some cuddles. I know that this will be a big change Devil but it will do you a lot of good in the long run. Now lets go home I'm sure your brothers are getting worried by now."

He took the empty bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with a yellow pacifier before standing up. He held him on hip and left the casino. Hopefully the Devil will grow up to be a much better and happier person this time around.

* * *

Well thats it I hoped you guys liked it so leave a review and check out my tumblr I left a link on my home page hope to see you there bye.


End file.
